100 rules for living with Team Free Will
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: A bunch of silly rules and statements made by my OC unless said otherwise (This is what happens when i get bored)


#1: Never play Bieber (I did it once and Michael refused to speak to me for a week)

#2: When in a Church with people in it never call Lucifer, Michael or Raphael (He will destroy something)

#3: Gabriel is not an Oompa loompa or a Munchkin (lol)

#4: Never EVER touch Alastair's rack or armoury he will cut off your hand (I'm not joking)

#5: Dean gets bitchy when you give him cake instead of pie (CAKE IS NOT PIE)

#6: Michael + Strip pole = Best night ever (trust me)

#7: Pretending to be drunk and giving Lucifer a fake lap dance to piss Michael off ends in AMAZING make up sex ;)

#8: Me and Lucifer cannot call Bobby Professor Xavier (lol) even though he is in a wheelchair

#9: Making fake emergency calls to Death is bad because if you really need help he won't show up :P

#10: Never piss off a caffeine deprived Sam. Even War is scared of him

#11: Trapping Gabriel in the California Girls music video made him happy until the gummy bears tried to eat him

#12: Callin Adam adorable in front of Michael will result in no sex for a week

#13: Having sex with Michael in the 'batcave' living room will not go down well with Dean (I got shot twice)

#14: Me and Lucifer are not allowed watch Dr. Sexy without Michael or Kate there (We tend to shout at the TV and break things)

#15: Putting Dean and Sam in Twilight is not allowed (This ruled applies to mainly me and Lucifer)

#16: We are not allowed to touch Gabriel's candy (It may sound wrong to some of you sick people but I mean SWEETS)

#17: Trying to make out with Michael in the middle of a diner will end with salt and holy water poured over our heads (By Lucifer who then goes and makes out with Kate….Evil bastard)

#18: Sex in Dean's room is not allowed (Even Dean doesn't have sex in his room :P)

#19: Changing Lucifer into a woman will end in him not talking to you for a few days (Worth it)

#20: Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole (Unless you're an all-powerful being who wants to listen to 'Hollywood Undead' then your argument is invalid and you get your music)

#21: NEVER DISRESPECT DEXTER! Me and Lucifer will kill whoever disses Dexter -_-

#22: No hellhounds or apocalyptic horses near Dean (He punches them then runs like he just saw Dr. Sexy)

#23: Alex is a hashtag cop

#24: Crys sucks – Lucifer

#25: Lucifer is not allowed near my rules

#26: Too late ^_^ - Lucifer

#27: O_O

#28: Michael is awesome – Michael

#29: I have to hide my rules

#30: We still found them – Michael & Lucifer xoxo

#31: I will leave my rules with Crowley

#32: Crowley is an awesome king of hell and is incredibly good looking – Crowley

#33: STOP ADDING STUPID RULES!

#34: I love you? – Michael

#35: I love you too – Lucifer

#36: Michael and Lucifer are idiots

#37: Good luck finding a mate as hot as me – Michael

#38: I'm available ;) – Lucifer

#39: Hmm tempting

#40: O_O – Michael

#41: Suck it Mikey – Lucifer

#42: I'm sorry – Michael xxx

#43: Michael is to cute to stay mad at

#44: ^_^ - Michael

#45: Well fuck you too – Lucifer

#46: Sorry Luci but I'll always go back to Michael

#47: YAY – Michael

#48: Lucifer is not allowed to watch CSI (He now wears sun glasses at night)

#49: Do not give Crys hellfire mixed with Holy wine – Michael

#50: Do not go near a sugar deprived Gabe

#51: Don't fuck with the mullet – Ash

#52: Azrael is not allowed any pet spiders names Terry

#53: Do not let the hellhounds roam freely around the 'batcave' alone (Dean might shoot them)

#54: If Michael is good, I'm not allowed to rewards him with a lap dance in front of the others (I still do it anyway)

#55: Funny cat videos are awesome

#56: Lucifer sucks – Me and Michael

#57: We are not allowed to dress up as clowns and scare the shit outta Sam when he's sleeping

#58: Dean does not enjoy the lap dances Crys gives me – Michael

#59: Michael and Crys are not allowed to sit in the backseat of a car together – Alastair and Samandriel

#60: Dean is not Batman

#61: Reina is not allowed to stay in Dean's room

#62: I dislike pie *dodges incoming chair thrown by Dean* although it's good to have pie when Michael is tied up ;)

#63: Me and Michael are not allowed to have sex in Dean's room (But we still do)

#64: Death is not nicknamed DaddyReaper (Although that's what he is)

#65: Chuck is awesome – Chuck

#66: Chuck is God

#67: Famine sucks

#68: Never anger my mom (You will die a painful death)

#69: lol 69

#70: Rule 69 (lol) is awesome

#71: Just because Bobby looks like Santa Claus doesn't mean he is

#72: Sam needs a haircut

#73: I have fabulous hair – Sam

#74: Sam could star next to Thor in a L'Oreal commercial

#75: The Cadillac is nicer than the Impala *dodges incoming book thrown by Dean again*

#76: Crys drunk is hilarious – God

#77: Crys drunk is bad – Michael

#78: Me drunk = Demon killing spree ^_^

#79: Sam Winchester is mine – Becky

#80: I have the cutest puppy look – Azrael

#81: No one can out bitchface Death

#82: Death is a sassy bitch

#83: Castiel looks good in a trenchcoat

#84: Uriel and Zachariah are dicks

#85: We cannot quote Harry Potter during FBI interviews

#86: Lucifer sings 'Wind beneath my wings' in the shower (He has a very nice voice)

#87: Ash 'accidently' killed Justin Bieber

#88: Michael is hot as fuck

#89: Sam forbids us to use his chatroom (We still use it anyway)

#90: Hollywood Undead are AWESOME!

#91: Sam and Dean are not allowed to go near FanFiction EVER

#92: Giving Dean his handgun wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper is not a gift (It's only returning something you stole)

#93: Don't ask Jesus about his time on the cross

#94: We're still awesome – Chuck & God

#95: Jesus got pissed when he saw 'Buddy Christ' from DOGMA

#96: These rules and statements make no sense

#97: Impala sex is the best sex

#98: Ginger is not allowed near my hellhounds

#99: Rule 69 is still awesome

#100: I am not allowed to change the Impala pink under any circumstances.


End file.
